Chill Pill
by sporkalicious-moo
Summary: Answer to elemental fic challenge on YTDaW


Authors note: I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, it was like 3:00 am lol. It's a bit weird, but hey, so am I, and people still like me, right? Lol. This fic was for an elemental fic challenge from Your Tax Dollars at Work forums – you had to use a scratched DVD, a protein bar, the quote "You can pull rank all you want, but I'm not putting that on,", a Chinese wall hanging, and a Squeeze Ball. Enjoy and review if you get the time lol.  
  
"GRISSOM!" Grissom's head snapped up. He blinked, his surroundings coming back into focus. Ah, yes. He'd been hiding in his office from Sara – he must've fallen asleep. "GILL GRISSOM! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Grissom winced. He'd hoped she would've calmed down by now – it was just a scratched DVD. 'GRISSOM!" Sara shrieked, storming into his office. She threw her S Club DVD onto his desk. "What did you do? MY DVD IS NOT WORKING!" Grissom blushed. True, he had scratched it, but she didn't need to make such a big deal – he didn't need the whole lab knowing that he'd borrowed her S Club DVD. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked, cringing under her furious gaze. "Oh puh-lease Grissom! I've seen you staring at Hannah – I know you borrowed it just so you could ogle her!" Grissom decided to ignore that comment. Instead, he said (unwisely) "Aw, chill out, Sara, have a protein bar." Sara stared at him as though he'd lost his mind. "A protein bar? A PROTEIN BAR??? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU???" "Well, they're 99% fat free, and – " "Are you saying I'm FAT?" "What? No, of course not!" Sara's face was so red, Grissom started backing his chair away nervously, in case of an explosion. He wracked his brains frantically for a way to calm her down. Aha! Warrick and Nick were walking down the hall! "Oi! Nick! Warrick! Come here!" Warrick and Nick entered the room, then immediately turned to exit when they saw Sara's expression. "Sara, dude, chill!" Nick said, one foot positioned outside the door, to make for easy getaway. Smart boy. "CHILL? He broke my DVD!" Sara shrieked. Warrick bent over to look at it, then looked up at Grissom with a barely concealed smirk. "S Club? Griss, I never would've thought – " This was not going how Grissom had planned. He did not want to be the figure of ridicule here. Instead, he cleared his throat and said in his no- nonsense Grissom tone, "Nick, did you get my package?" Nick nodded, holding out the envelope. Grissom opened it quickly, and a bikini top fell out. Warrick raised his eyebrows, Sara looked incensed, and Nick smiled happily – maybe Grissom shared his cross-dressing hobby! Grissom held up the skimpy blue top, then held it out to Sara. "Go put this on," he ordered. "What???" Sara replied, her mouth dropping open in shock. "It's for a case I'm working on. C'mon, Sara, please?" "No. Way." "Who's your boss, Sara?" "You can pull rank all you want, but I'm not putting that on."  
  
Grissom rolled his eyes, and was just putting it back into the envelope when Nick said, "I'll do it!" Everyone turned to look at him. He immediately blushed and stuttered, "I – I meant the DVD, I can fix it." "You can?" Sara asked, brightening. "Um, I think?" He replied, looking confused, then mumbled something about needing to see Greg and rushed off. The others stared at him, then Warrick shrugged and went off after him. Grissom looked at Sara and saw her looking at his Chinese wall hanging. Then he felt something smack his face, and saw Sara glowering at him. "Oh no! Mr. Squeezy!" Grissom yelled, retrieving his Squeeze Ball from the floor. "Sara, you could have hurt him! He's very delicate! " Sara rolled her eyes and waved her DVD in his face. "Like my DVD, Gris? Now I can never see Bradley's gorgeous face again! Or at least until Nick fixes it." Grissom looked appalled. "Bradley? But he has none of my charm!" "Well, Hannah has none of mine, but you're still drooling all over her!" Grissom smiled. "Well, then, since there's a repeat of it at the movies tonight, maybe we could go together to see it and drool all over our respective S Clubbers?" Sara broke into her trademark gap-toothed grin. "That sounds great...but its not really Bradley I'm interested in..." Grissom's heart rate picked up. "Oh?" he said, trying to keep his voice under control. "No...it's Jon!" 


End file.
